


Candle Light

by okami14



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Post-Series, kinda shippy but not extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I use to be afraid of fire, you know.”</p>
<p>“…Seems you got over that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little scene between Max and Capable. Post-Movie.

Perhaps, considering all the chaos they’d been through the last few days, they should have been sleeping like the dead. And yet, neither could find it in themselves to be whisk away to dreamland. Only nightmares would be there to greet them, after all, though their own were very diverse from one another. Still, the two found themselves coming together that night, moving to a secluded area that let them feel the small breeze of the outside world.

A candle laid in between them, glowing brightly in the surrounding darkness. Although their eyes had adjusted long ago to the night, the candle made things seem a bit less overbearing. A little nicer.

“I use to be afraid of fire, you know,” Capable murmured to her companion, green eyes gazing out to the sky. “I saw my mother get burned badly when I was younger, and that was enough to create a fear I guess.”

Max glanced over at the woman, eyes locking onto the candle. “…Seems you got over that,” he mumbled, shifting slightly, grunting a bit.

“Yeah. When people make you look like fire, and candles become a source of happiness with your sisters, you start to get over it.” Capable brought her knees up to her chest, chin resting on top. “If one of us had had to spend time with him we’d grab a candle or two and start making little shadow puppets. It was a way to make things feel a little better. Like we could still have fun through the hell.”

Max stayed silent for a moment then, the only sound the rustling of the wind. Slowly, though, he moved closer to the candle. He lifted up his hand, arranging his fingers in a specific way, which caught the light of the candle and created a shadow on the dirt wall next to it.

“Bunny,” he muttered, bouncing his hand a bit, as if the shadow bunny he had created were jumping. Capable stared at the shadow puppet, face unreadable. Gingerly, though, she shifted to the candle as well, maneuvering her fingers until it brought up a shadowy shape.

“Dog,” Capable said, lips lifting into a gentle smile as she made the shadow dog up and close its mouth. “Woof, woof."


End file.
